


Voltron Power Force

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Modern Au!Keith Kogane was just a regular teenager, who went to school, worked an after school job, and big out with his friends. He's also got the hugest crush known to mankind on Lance McLain.Now he's got superpowers and everything gets even more complicated.





	Voltron Power Force

"We shouldn't be doing this". Keith says, though he knows it's in vain. 

Lance rolls his eyes, still walking through the alleyway with Keith behind him. "Don't be a baby. We're seventeen I'm sure we can handle ourselves".

Which is of course so like Lance to wave off a problem, that could get them in trouble. Or killed. Or both. 

"I may have to agree with Keith on this". Hunk says from behind Keith. He looks nervous as he glances back at Pidge, then looks back at Lance who's stopped walking. 

"It could be dangerous". 

"Yes thank you Hunk, that's what I was saying". Keith says exasperated, but relieved that Hunk was on his side. 

Pidge sighs. "Aren't you guys up for a little adventure?". She's excited of course. Most of her adventures take place in the computer lab.

"Look this guy is sketchy, he's been following me for a week I swear. I saw him at the shop a few days ago and he was staring at me. He's up to something, I'm sure of it". Lance says determinedly, beginning to walk again. 

"So call the police that's their job". Keith says with a roll of his eyes, though he starts walking after Lance again. 

Hunk and Pidge follow and Keith can't help but think of Shiro. His older brother wasn't here, probably off doing something with Allura probably. They'd been spending a lot of time together. 

His thoughts come to a stop as he walks into Lance who had suddenly stopped. The alleyway already cramped with them having to stand single file so he fell back into Hunk who caught him. Bless his strength. Had it been Pidge they'd both have fallen. 

"Pay attention Keith, we're here". Lance chided staring at the door he'd stopped infront of. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Thanks Hunk". He dusted himself off. Hunk nodded. "No problem dude".

Keith looks back to Lance who placed his hand in the doorknob and slowly opens the door. He peeks in and..., 

"For the record, I blame you for this". Keith mutters as he, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk sit down, tied up in a room. Keith and Lance are tied around one pole and Hunk and Pidge are across from them tied to another pillar. Lance scoffs. "Okay. So maybe I'm a bit at fault". "Did you really think it was some big conspiracy?". Pidge shuffles, the ropes semi-loose around her wrists. "I think I can get loose". "Thank god I thought we were doomed". Hunk says. His stomach growled. “And I’m starving. Did we have to leave before lunch?”.

“Technically, since they tied us up I’d say there is definitely something going on here”. Lance says, ignoring Hunk. “Seriously! You still care about that! Look we just need to get out of here”.

“Lance, grab that knife from my pocket


End file.
